1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing water from a storage facility for organic liquids.
2. The Prior Art
Various uses have been developed for so-called "polymer imbiber" materials which expand when contacted by petroleum-based liquids, such materials being sold by The Dow Chemical Company.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,688 to Hall, incorporated by reference, discloses a valve which includes such an imbiber material that freely passes water but expands when contacted by oil. Notably, however, the housing structure in the Hall patent does not provide for the removal of the imbiber material for a subsequent valving cycle.
Additionally, it has been suggested to use imbiber materials in a valving structure for drawing off water for bulk hydrocarbon storage tanks. However, previous designs of such valving structures have been undesirable for various reasons, including the allowance of excessive oil drain-off and spillage during replacement of the imbiber materials.